What If?...Caring
by LissaMarie
Summary: What if Mac had a young daughter when she got transferred to JAG Headquarters in Falls Church? How would things be different?
1. Part 1...We The People

Title: What If?...Caring  
  
Author: LissaMarie (Malysa)  
  
Email: MelMarie612@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. I'm only borrowing the characters for a short time,   
and I promise to return them in the same condition as I got them.  
  
Category: AU (alternate universe), R H/M  
  
Spoilers: We the People (sort of--takes-off post episode), The Stalker (not much   
since it's been forever since I've seen it), Second Sight, Ghosts of Christmas   
Past (not much because I've never actually seen it), Boomerang(!!MAJOR!!)  
  
Archive: BTL--anyone else: just let me know  
  
Feedback: Never expected, but always appreciated.  
  
Summery: What if Mac had a young daughter when she got transferred to JAG   
Headquarters in Falls Church? How would things be different?  
  
Author's Note #1: I like AU fics, so they are pretty much all I write. Lately I've been   
thinking of different situation that would change how JAG is now. You know, what if   
Diane hadn't died, what if Harm was married when Mac came to JAG, what if Mac   
had a child... I plan on writing all of them out as fanfics, so if you're interested,   
stay tuned...  
  
Author's Note #2: "Pareerou" is an Iranian girl name that means "having a face   
like a fairy (beautiful)".  
  
  
  
Part 1...We The People  
  
January 5, 1997 (just after We The People)  
2115 EST  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, DC  
  
A knock on her front door takes Major Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie away from her   
reading. With a soft sigh, she put the hardcover book down on the night table and   
got up to answer it. She padded her way to the door and was pleasantly shocked   
by who was standing there.  
  
"Harm, what brings you to this part of town?" Mac asked moving out of the way   
as an invitation for him to enter. He took it and made his way over to the couch.  
  
"Well, I had this strange craving for a hot fudge sundae, and this little place down the   
street from her has the best in the city. And since I hate eating alone, I got an extra   
banana split if you're interested," Lt. Cdr. Harmon "Harm" Rabb Jr. said with a smile   
that could probably get him anything he wanted. It was then that she noticed the white   
paper bag in his hands. She was tempted to kick him out for being presumptuous,   
but the banana split did sound good and she knew he was trying to make sure she   
was doing okay.  
  
"Sounds good. I'll go grab some spoons," she went off in the direction of the kitchen   
while Harm pulled out the two plastic containers. When she felt the cool tile on her feet,   
she looked down at herself and instantly felt self-conscious. She was having ice cream   
with her new partner--who, of course, had to be a gorgeous man that was dressed   
impeccably in faded jeans and a white button down dress shirt --in a pair of old boxers   
and a t-shirt that she remembered buying in high school. It only made her feel worse to   
remember that she had taken off her make up and pulled her hair back into a messy   
ponytail. Summoning all her strength, she grabbed two spoons from the drawer and   
strolled back into the living room.  
  
"So, marine, how are you doing?" Harm asked when she sat down next to him on the   
sofa.  
  
"Okay, I--"  
  
"Mommy?" a small tired voice asked from the hallway. A little girl with chestnut colored   
hair and chocolate brown eyes pouted. "You didn't finish the story."  
  
"I will tomorrow night," Mac told the girl who was picking at the hem of her pink cotton   
nightgown petulantly.  
  
Harm looked from Mac to the little girl in shock. He had no idea that she had a daughter.   
She hadn't said anything while they were out of town, nor had she done anything that   
would lead him to even consider the thought. Then again, she was preoccupied with worry   
for her Uncle Matt's life and career, but you would think that she would have called home at   
least once during that trip.  
  
"Who's he?" the girl asked finally noticing Harm. She ran to stand behind Mac just in case   
he was a bad guy. The action made both Harm and Mac smile.  
  
"Par, this is my new partner, Cdr. Rabb. Harm, meet Pareerou, my daughter," Mac   
introduced.  
  
"You can call me Harm," he told the tiny girl who was still standing on the other side of   
her mother. He leaned over so he could look in her eyes when he spoke to her. He put   
out his hand for her to shake.  
  
Pareerou smiled at him and took his hand. She was just as charmed by him as her mother   
though Mac would never admit to it. She stepped forward and whispered in his ear, "  
Mommy calls me Par, and you can, too."  
  
"Well, thank you, Par. I'd like that," Harm smiled at the tiny girl. He was taken aback when   
she climbed up onto the couch and into his lap. He noticed Mac tried to conceal a chuckle.  
  
"What are you eating?" she asked sweetly stretching her neck to see the containers on   
the coffee table.  
  
"Ice cream. Do you like hot chocolate sundaes?" Harm asked looking over at Mac for   
permission for what he was about to do, and she rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Uh huh. With fudge and sprinkles," Par smiled at the idea of a sugary snack.  
  
"Well, the place I went to makes REALLY big ones, and I know I won't be able to finish   
it. So what do ya say? Wanna give me a hand?"  
  
Par nodded excitedly and ran to the kitchen to get her self a bowl and spoon.  
  
"Thank you, Harm."   
  
They both knew she was showing her gratitude for something more than just the ice   
cream, but neither commented since they we not sure exactly what she meant.  
  
  
6 months later...  
1215 EST  
Anacostia Park  
Washington, DC  
  
Mac sat on the picnic blanket and watched Harm and Par chase one another with   
water pistols. She had long since given up on trying to figure out who was having the   
most fun. Harm had suggested that they have a picnic to get caught up on their work. It   
was too nice of a day to be sitting in an office or small apartment, and since she had Par   
to think of, a picnic sounded like a good way to take care of everything. She should have   
known that a few water guns and hot summer weather would turn her best friend into a little   
kid.  
  
"Par, Harm, I just made up a cease-fire. Come eat," she called over to them. They   
obediently put down their weapons and came back to the blanket.  
  
Harm had been spending a lot of time with Mac and little Par. Since the night they met,   
he had had a soft spot for the 3 year old girl. They had gone to the zoo and out to the air   
field together. Par had loved flying in "Sara" though she had to ride on her mother's lap   
which she complained about the whole time. She insisted that she was "a big girl who   
doesn't need mommy's help". That day had been fun. He barely ever thought about doing   
things on his own anymore.  
  
And Par was just happy to have all of the attention. She loved spending time with Harm.   
He was fun, and he made her mommy laugh. She couldn't remember her mother ever   
laughing as much as she did when he was around. She was happy that her mommy   
was happy.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Part 2...The Stalker

Part 2...The Stalker  
  
March 17, 1998 (just after Mac comes home to a trashed   
apartment-The Stalker)  
2010 EST  
Mac and Par's apartment  
Georgetown, DC  
  
***AN: I don't remember the specifics of the episode, but   
I planned on changing it anyway. Any differences were   
intentional. It's been a while since I've seen it anyway.   
Also--no Dalton or Jordan or any other significant-others .***  
  
Mac sat outside with Par in her lap. The little girl had   
cried herself to sleep after seeing her home in such a   
state of disarray. The investigator--Coster, she remembered  
--asked her all the usual questions, and now she stood   
outside waiting for Harm to come pick her and her sleeping   
daughter up. An officer stood nearby keeping an eye on the   
two.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harm asked jogging up the sidewalk to the   
pair. He had broken more than a few traffic laws in his   
hurry to get to his friend and her daughter.  
  
"We're okay," Mac whispered. She was still shaking slightly,   
but she would never admit to being afraid. She was a marine   
after all. Not that Harm would ever make fun of her for   
something like this, but it was the principle.  
  
"Harm!" Par cried leaping into his arms. She buried her   
face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and he could   
feel her warm tears on his skin.  
  
"Hey, it's going to be okay," Harm consoled the girl rubbing   
her back and holding her close. He turned to Mac. "Do you   
have everything that you'll need for the night?"   
  
Mac nodded and gestured toward the bag that was sitting on   
the ground at her feet. "This has Par's things, and I have   
an overnight bag in my trunk."  
  
"Go grab it. You can stay at my place."  
  
Ordinarily, his orders would have made Mac want to remind   
him that he didn't outrank her, but at the moment all she   
did was nod. She went off to her car, the police officer   
following behind.  
  
"Want to talk about it, Par?" Harm whispered to her sitting   
down with her sit in his arms. He felt her shake her head   
and just kept rubbing her back. She stopped crying and fell   
limp against him.   
  
Harm placed a kiss on her hair and shifted her so that he was   
cradling her like an infant. Looking down at her face before   
she buried it in his chest, he knew that he loved her as if   
she was his own child. He smiled at the realization.  
  
"I'm ready if you are," Mac announced after a quiet moment   
of observation. She hated having to break up the moment.   
The way Harm was looking down at her daughter made her want   
to cry. He made it obvious that he loved the little girl   
for the first time.  
  
"We're ready," Harm responded. Mac picked up the bag, and   
they walked to Harm's car (which one must forget is a 2-seater)   
looking to all the world like a young family.  
  
  
2035 EST  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm carefully laid the sleeping girl down on his bed and   
pulled the covers over her small body. He kissed her forehead   
before going out into the living room to join Mac who was   
curled up on the couch.  
  
"What happened?" Harm finally asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"I brought Par out to get ice cream at that place down the   
street, and when we got back, everything was strewn all over.   
It was a mess. I made Par stand behind me, and I grabbed my gun.   
Both of our rooms were ransacked as well..." Mac told him with   
only the slightest hesitation in her voice.  
  
"Why don't you go get some sleep in the room with Par. I'll   
call the admiral and inform him of the situation," he suggested   
quietly.   
  
Harm touched Mac's arm and led her to the bedroom. He helped   
her get dressed into her pajamas without allowing himself to   
take time to look over her exposed body. She slipped under the   
covers, and he turned to leave the room intending to sleep on   
the sofa.   
  
"Harm?" Par's small voice asked. "Can you stay in here with us?"  
  
Harm stood still for a second unable to really believe what he was   
hearing. He turned and looked at Mac who smiled reassuringly. He   
pulled of the jeans he had hurriedly pulled over his pajama pants,   
and climbed into the bed on the other side of Par who snuggled into   
his chest and took a handful of his t-shirt. All three fell into a   
surprisingly comfortable slumber.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Part 3...Second Sight

First, though I usually send out individual thank you e-mails to those who  
write feedback for my stories, but with 20 different reviews, I felt the   
responses would get redundant and impersonal anyway. So I'd like to thank  
all of you guys that reviewed this fic. I hope to have more up soon (maybe   
later today...) ~~Lissa  
  
  
Part 3...Second Sight  
  
April 27, 1999  
0730 EST  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
"When's mommy coming home?" Par asked Harm as he served her breakfast. She was   
staying with him while her mother was out in California visiting her dying   
estranged father.  
  
"In a few days. Why--are you getting bored with me?" Harm teased tickling her   
side.  
  
"No. I like staying over here. You let me stay up later than mommy does," Par   
teased back. She took a big bite of her sausage which made Harm grimace.  
  
"I'm going to get ready for work while you eat your dead animal. When you're   
done, just put your plate in the sink, squirt," Harm said playfully slapping   
the back of her head before going to the shower.  
  
  
April 30, 1999 (after Second Sight)  
1045 EST  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
"Your eyes don't look any different," Par decided straddling Harm's lap on the   
couch and looking into his eyes trying to find a change in them from his surgery.  
  
"The marks they took away were very small," Harm told her letting her finish her   
inspection.  
  
"So you can see in the dark now?"   
  
"Yes, I can. Better than I ever could before," Harm told her patiently.  
  
"Are you going to go back to flying now?" Par questioned in all her childish   
innocence. She could never understand how complex of a question it was.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted lifting her to sit on his lap.  
  
"Do you want to?" she pried.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you want to stay here with mommy and me?"   
  
Harm didn't know how to answer that. Yes, he did want to stay, but did he   
want to stay enough to give up his lifetime dream? Could he leave and not   
go crazy missing Pareerou and Mac? He just pulled Par close to him and kissed   
the top of her head.  
  
Do you--" A knock on the door interrupted her.  
  
"Hey! Did you guys miss me?" Mac asked walking into the apartment. She was   
dressed in a light blue sleeveless dress that ended just below her knees. A   
huge burden seemed to had been lifted from her shoulders.  
  
"Mommy!" Par ran over to Mac and jumped into her arms. "Harm got surgery on   
his eyes while you were gone."  
  
"You had surgery?" Mac looked at Harm in surprise. She hadn't really been   
gone all that long.  
  
"It was a small surgery," Harm told her quickly. For some reason, he felt   
as if he needed to give her an explanation. There really wasn't a reason for   
it--they weren't married or even involved really. He shouldn't feel any   
obligation, but he did.  
  
"Par, why don't you go grab your things?" Mac suggested putting her back on her   
feet.  
  
"You're not mad, are you?" Par asked her mother worriedly.  
  
"No."   
  
Still unsure, Par back slowly out of the room. She kept a wary eye on both of   
the adults until she got to the step that led to the bedroom area. She turned   
still fearing that she had said or did something wrong.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Mac questioned as soon as her daughter was out of the   
room. She still had to keep her voice down so she wouldn't be overheard.  
  
"Mac, it wasn't that big of a deal. It was nothing more than a trip to the   
dentist," Harm defended. He had a feeling this conversation would have a very   
lasting effect on his life.  
  
"I tell you when I have a dentist appointment," Mac pointed out.  
  
"Mac..."  
  
"So your eyes are fixed. Does that mean you're leaving JAG?" she asked tersely.   
Her voice displayed no emotion. A person that didn't know her would believe that   
she didn't care either way.  
  
"I haven't made any decisions yet," Harm responded. He wanted her to understand...  
He needed her to understand.  
  
"What decision is there to make, Harm? The only reason you're at JAG is because   
you *CAN'T* fly. Now you *CAN*. What do you have to decide?" Mac flung back   
putting special emphasis on her words. She realized somewhere inside that she   
was overreacting, but she couldn't seem to stop the words from coming out of   
her mouth.  
  
"It isn't that simple."  
  
"How is it not? Because you feel some obligation to Par and me?"  
  
Harm didn't respond. He turned around and sat down on the couch. He had no   
idea what to say to her. Was it just obligation he felt? He knew he had a   
"hero complex" as someone once called it. I any relationship, he needed to feel   
needed. His usual girlfriend was the stereotypical Damsel-in-Distress. Was the   
only thing that kept him with little Par and her mother that need?  
  
"Par, are you ready to go?" Mac called up to the bedroom.   
  
The girl walked slowly down the stairs and hesitantly over to Harm. It was   
obvious to all that she had overheard their discussion. She gave him a tight   
hug and whispered in his ear, "Bye, Harm. See you soon."  
  
"I'll see you soon, sweetheart," Harm whispered back holding her tightly against   
him. He released her and she backed toward her mom as if she were being forced   
to chose between the two of them. "I'll talk to you later, Mac?"  
  
"You can count on it."  
  
  
The Next Day...  
2045 EST  
Mac and Par's Apartment  
Georgetown, DC  
  
Harm decided that delaying his conversation with Mac would only cause more damage   
to their fragile relationship. He had come over with pizza--a peace offering of   
food always helped when things involved Mac--around 1820, and the three of them had   
relaxed in front of the TV watching a Disney movie. In many ways, it was like   
nothing was different, but there was an undeniable tension beneath the surface   
of the friendly conversation.  
  
Since her bedtime on weeknights was set at 8:30, Harm was sitting on the edge of   
Par's bed reading her a chapter of her favorite book this week, Moby Dick. He   
closed the book and put it down on the night table.  
  
"'Good night, sweetheart," Harm whispered to the little girl who had her eyes   
closed and her face buried in her pillow.  
  
"'Night, Daddy."  
  
That one simple statement answered all his questions.  
  
It made his decision for him.  
  
He wouldn't go.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Part 4...Ghosts of Christmas Past

I seriously tried to get this part out earlier, but I've been as busy as   
all Hell. From now on, I'll try to be better about this. ~~Lissa  
  
Part 4...Ghosts Of Christmas Past  
  
December 24, 1999  
2105 EST  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
***AN: I've never seen GOCP, so everything in this part is based on what   
I've read from episode guides online. It's an AU fic, so you can also   
base differences on that.***  
  
"Can I please open one?" Par begged the adults who were sitting at the   
kitchen counter. She was sitting in front of Harm's small "bachelor"   
Christmas tree eyeing the presents that were already placed underneath.   
They were the ones from the people at her mom and Harm's work, but she had   
been assured that Santa would bring more after she went to sleep. She had   
been very well behaved about it all night, but since dinner was done and   
there was nothing else to do, she had to at least ask to open one.  
  
"Tomorrow morning when we come over to have breakfast, you can open them,"   
Mac told her for the fifth time that night.  
  
"Can we stay here with Daddy tonight? Will Santa know to come here?" Par   
asked going into the kitchen. She climbed up into Harm's lap. She had taken   
to calling him 'daddy' which Harm and Mac neither endorsed nor chastised.   
Both secretly liked it, but it was never a topic of discussion.  
  
"Harm's going out to the Wall to visit his daddy tonight, so he won't be here   
for awhile," Mac explained.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, though. Bright and early," Harm assured her   
with a kiss on the back of her head.  
  
"I want to be with you tonight," Par pouted.  
  
"If you don't get to bed soon, Santa may skip right by your house," Harm   
warned.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow?" Par asked skeptically raising an eyebrow in his   
direction with an expression of deep concentration on her face. As much as   
she wanted to be with Harm, she didn't want to miss Santa's more.  
  
"You bet, squirt," he promised picking her up and carrying her over to the   
coat rack. He grabbed the puffy purple coat and helped her button it up.   
When he was done, he helped Mac into hers.  
  
As they were about to leave the apartment, Harm and Mac realized that Par   
wasn't following. They turned around to see her pouting with her arms held   
up toward Harm in a silent request to be carried. Unable to deny the little   
girl anything--especially on Christmas Eve--Harm squatted down to catch her   
as she jumped into his arms. They left the apartment together--Par hanging   
onto Harm for dear life, Harm not doing much better with letting her go, and   
Mac trying to breathe past the lump that formed in her throat.  
  
  
2130 EST  
The Wall  
The Mall (Washington, DC)  
  
Harm walked through the soft blanket of snow that had settled on the ground   
toward the panel that had his father's name. He had gotten across DC in   
record time since it was so late on Christmas Eve. Most people were at home   
with their families, and he was here spending the evening with a long lost   
memory instead of with living, breathing people.   
  
Instead of with Mac and Par.  
  
"Hey, dad. Mac wanted me to say 'Hi' for her and Par," Harm told the engraved   
name on the black wall. He removed his glove and touched the name adoringly.   
"Par wanted to stay with me tonight, but I couldn't make myself not come here   
tonight. I wanted to stay--I almost didn't come out. I'm still not sure if I   
made the right decision. How can I believe I love her--them--if I chose to spend   
Christmas with a memory instead of them?" He leaned his forehead against the   
cool wall and closed his eyes tight.  
  
"Merry Christmas," a woman's voice said from behind him. He turned around to   
see an aging woman holding a flower in her gloved hand. "Who are you visiting?"  
  
"My father," he responded. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Harm Rabb."  
  
"Jenny Lake," the woman replied grasping his hand tightly.  
  
  
0815 EST  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
"She really knew your father? She was with him the day before he went down?"   
Mac asked almost amazed.  
  
"You met someone who knew your daddy, daddy?" Par questioned shoving another   
bite of her dinosaur pancakes that Harm made her into her mouth.  
  
"Yeah. They talked and..." Harm couldn't say anymore. As old as he was, he   
still saw his father through the eyes of a five year old. "It's nice to know   
he wasn't alone."  
  
The three of them sat at the kitchen table silently as they ate. Afterwards,   
it was an entirely different story though.  
  
"Can I open my presents now? You said I could open them after breakfast. I want   
to open them now. Please, please, please," Par asked as she jumped out of her   
chair and ran out to the living room where, under the tree, there were even more   
presents than the night before. One--which Harm hoped would be her favorite--was   
hidden in the corner behind the others.  
  
"Go ahead, Par," Harm chuckled at the girl exuberance and sat down on the couch   
with Mac to watch as Par tore through the gifts he bought her.  
  
"You're spoiling her," Mac whispered teasingly into his ear. She put her head   
down on his shoulder just enjoying the moment.  
  
"I am not sp--"  
  
"A puppy!" Par shouted upon finding the hidden pet carrier.  
  
Mac raised her eyebrows at Harm as if to say 'Oh, really?' And all he could   
do in return was shrug his shoulders embarrassedly.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Part 5...Boomerang

***First a thank you to all those who wrote reviews and also to  
those who have just read and enjoyed this story. For whoever it   
was that wanted to know, I got the name Par from Pareerou-an  
Iranian name I found with a search for "iranian names" on AOL.  
Enjoy this part. I put up the rest of the story (parts 1-7)  
tonight also. ~ Lissa***  
  
  
Part 5...Boomerang  
  
February 8, 2000  
2105 Local (I don't remember the episode time)  
Sydney Harbor  
Sydney, Australia  
  
***AN: Assumes that things have been going almost exactly as the   
episode ran until the ferry ride. I changed some of the lines   
because of the changes in their relationship and situations. If   
you haven't seen Boomerang, you'll probably still be okay.***  
  
(Takes off after Harm edges toward the "topless" conversation.)  
  
"Harmon Rabb, you are a prude!" Mac declared just barely containing   
her laughter. He was trying his best to play it off, but he seemed   
to be curious as to whether or not she took off her bikini top in   
front of Brumby...maybe even jealous.  
  
"I am not," he objected in a voice that one could possibly call whiny.   
"But you work with the guy; I mean, you wouldn't go topless in front   
of me."  
  
Mac turned serious fast. "Was that a request?" She leaned up   
against the railing and looked at him.  
  
"What if it were?" Harm shot back just as seriously. He turned to   
look at her with his hip against the metal bar.  
  
"Then I'd ask why you didn't ever bring it up before," she told him.  
  
"I had too much to lose." He turned away, and his gaze went up to the   
stars.  
  
"So this is about Par," Mac summarized shaking her head at her baseless   
hope. For a second, she thought that Harm might actually have interest   
in her that didn't stem from his need to be there for her little girl.  
  
"Not just her, and you know it," Harm argued. He reached out his   
hand to run his fingertips down her arm. "I had--have--a lot more   
than just her, though she would be more than enough to be afraid of   
losing."  
  
"Harm, if I didn't have Par--If I had come to Washington by myself--  
would we be having this conversation?" Mac implored.  
  
"I'm not psychic, Mac."  
  
"How do you *feel*, Harm. Would it be the same way if I didn't have a   
daughter?"  
  
Instead of responding, Harm leaned down and kissed her softly. It had   
been meant as only a short reassurance, but the moment his lips touched   
hers, he, as well as Mac, lost complete control. Mac's arms coiled   
around his neck, and Harm's hands ran up and down her back pulling her   
closer to him. With her body pressed tightly against his, he pulled her   
up to get better access with his mouth. Their tongues dueled with a   
passion that would no longer be denied.  
  
  
***AN: My term paper has me completely burned out. The time change   
conversion is way to complicated for the few functioning brain cells   
I have left. Please don't be too picky and pretend that the times   
work. Thank you ;-)***  
  
0715 Local  
Harm's Hotel Room  
Sydney, Australia  
  
As Mac began to wake, the first thing she noticed was the warm, hard   
body underneath her cheek. The next was the arms that were wrapped   
tight around her. She smiled despite the annoying sun that was shining   
in her eyes. This is how she had wanted to wake up for years. This was   
how she should wake up every morning for the rest of her life.  
  
"Morning," Harm murmured into her hair. Her smile grew to the point   
where it could be considered a grin.  
  
"Morning." She lifted herself up on her elbows to give him a kiss but   
was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
With a groan of annoyance, Harm reached over to answer it. "Commander   
Rabb."  
  
~~Hi, daddy!~~  
  
The sound of Par's cheerful voice brought a grin to Harm's face. "Hi,   
sweetheart. Are you being good for Aunt Harriett?"  
  
~~Yep. I'm putting away my toys when I'm done with them and playing   
with AJ when she wants a break. Aunt Harriett said it's like summer   
there; is it?~~  
  
"It's very nice here. People are going to the beaches and walking around   
in shorts, but everyone is also sweaty and stuff. It's like summer in   
California. Remember going out there with me?"  
  
~~Yeah. We had fun with Gram Trish and Frank. Can we go there when you   
get back? When are you coming back? Can I talk to mommy?~~  
  
"We'll talk about it later; In a few day's probably; And here she is." Harm   
handed the receiver to Mac who was resting her chin on his chest watching him   
talk on the phone with Par.  
  
"Hi, baby."  
  
~~Mommy! Daddy said that we could go to California, maybe, and you guys   
would be home soon. That's true, right? You're coming home in a few   
days?~~  
  
"When has daddy ever lied to you?" Mac asked rhetorically. Her eyes   
met, and the significance of her reference to Harm as "daddy" wasn't   
lost on either of them. Even though Par had called him that for some   
time, Mac had always referred to him by his name to the girl. She hadn't   
wanted to aid in her daughter's attachment to her best friend. Things were   
different now.  
  
~~Cool. Aunt Harriett wants to talk to you. Love you.~~  
  
"We love you, too," Mac said through the phone line. She listened   
half-heartedly to Harriett, but most of her attention was focused on Harm   
and the wonderful things he was doing to her neck with his lips. She was   
glad Harriet hung up before his hands drifted any lower than her hips.  
  
  
Same Time  
Robert's Residence  
Rosslyn, Virginia (is that right?)  
  
Par watch as Harriett hung up the telephone.  
  
"Mommy and daddy are going to get married," she informed the young officer   
her mother had left her under the care of.  
  
Harriett just raised her eyebrows and shook her head as she left the room   
to go check on her son. Par turned her attention to the television counting   
down the minutes until she would see her mom and daddy again.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Part 6...Surface Warfare

Part 6...Surface Warfare  
  
May 23, 2000   
0605 EST  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, DC  
  
"Harm, let's go!" Mac shouted from out in the living room into the   
bedroom. They were, of course, running late for the ball. Then again,   
she had become accustomed to being late over the past few months (AN:   
No, she's not pregnant).   
  
Ever since that night in Sydney, she and Harm had been inseparable.   
She had gone to see Mic once while they were in Australia to explain   
to him why he had to back off, but the man obviously hadn't listened   
to a word she said--He PROPOSED to her. She gracefully declined telling   
him that she was with Harm and happy with that.  
  
Harm and Mac spent more time together now then they did before, since   
he no longer left in the evening. It was coming to the point where   
neither saw logic in keeping his loft, but both were too nervous to   
bring up the idea.  
  
Their friends and co-workers had been told of the new status in their   
relationship, and truth be told, no one was all that surprised. They   
hide that, of course, because it wouldn't be appropriate for them to   
speculate the lives of senior officers. The Admiral hadn't bothered   
putting up a facade though. He had muttered something about it being   
about damn time and offered to look for local positions available for   
either of them.  
  
"I'm ready," Harm muttered entering the main room in his dress whites.   
His breath caught in his throat when he saw Mac. She was always beautiful   
to him, but when she was dressed up in formal attire, she was absolutely   
stunning.   
  
"Doesn't mommy look pretty daddy?" Par peeped up from her position on the   
sofa next to her 19 year old babysitter, Lena who lived next door. She had   
noticed the expression on Harm's face.  
  
"Mommy looks beautiful," Harm recovered. He went over to his...Mac and   
kissed her softly on the lips being careful not to mess up her make-up   
which would make them even later than they already were.  
  
"You look pretty, too, daddy," Par told him jumping up off the couch and   
wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Harm smiled at her compliment. Little Par was probably the only person   
who would ever get away with calling him "pretty", but what could he say   
when he knew she meant only the best?  
  
"Can I go with you?" Par asked him, her voice muffled by his neck. "Can   
I put on a pretty dress and be your date? Mommy can come, too, but I   
want to go."  
  
"Maybe next time, princess, but mommy and I have to go now. The Admiral   
is getting an award tonight," Harm explained gently placing her back down   
on her own two feet.  
  
"Okay." Par shuffled her way back to the couch and plopped down petulantly.   
She watched as her parents said their goodbyes and left deciding that she was   
going to be a flower girl or she would be mad at them forever.  
  
Or at least until she wanted a new toy.  
  
TBC... 


	7. Part 7...The End (Or Is It The Beginning...

Part 7...The End (Or Is It The Beginning?)  
  
December 25, 2000  
0630 EST  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, DC  
  
"Mommy, daddy, wake up! I want to open my presents!" Par shouted   
for the fifth time. She was standing on the foot of her parents'   
bed jumping up and down softly. Neither of them would move. She   
had even tried getting Muggie, her Cocker Spaniel puppy, to jump   
on them to no avail. Now the little blonde dog was slumbering   
peacefully between them.  
  
"Honey, just a few more minutes," Mac mumbled into Harm's arm.  
  
Par sighed disappointed. She crawled up on her hands and knees up   
to her dad's side and laid down next to him. She had a good idea.   
"Daddy, I don't feel good." Her voice was more of a mumble, and she   
curled up on his chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked waking up and becoming instantly alert. He   
pulled himself up to a sitting position.  
  
"I want to open my presents, but everyone is ignoring me," she told   
him with a naughty smile playing on her lips.  
  
"You..." Harm flipped her over and started tickling her. Her giggling   
and their shaking the bed woke Mac up.  
  
"Okay, you are both *so* dead," Mac muttered pulling herself into a   
sitting position.  
  
"So can I open my presents now?" Par repeated impatiently.  
  
"Fine. Let's go," Mac responded and watched her daughter run out of   
the room with the short dog struggling to keep up. She turned to Harm.   
"*Very* *strong* *coffee*. (My favorite line from The Family Man.   
Gotta love Tea Leoni)"  
  
Harm chuckled, and they both climbed out of bed.  
  
  
1745 EST  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, DC  
  
Mac sat on her sofa watching Par chat enthusiastically with Harm's mother,   
Trish, under the Christmas tree. She was disappointed that her little   
sister, Chloe, couldn't come to visit this year but having Trish and her   
husband, Frank, around made her feel much better.  
  
Par had taken to Harm's mother and step-father almost instantaneously the   
day they met in La Jolla. They were absolutely crazy about the little girl   
who was, in everyway that really mattered, their granddaughter, and she felt   
the same way about them.  
  
Harm sat down next to Mac and smiled at his mother and Par. The smile   
remained on Harm's face as he turned to look at Sarah. He pulled a small   
black jewelry box from his pants pocket.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mac." He handed her the box.  
  
Mac stared at him wide-eyed as she took the gift from him. She didn't even   
notice the cease of activity in the room as everyone's gaze became fixed on   
her. She flipped it open slowly to find a beautiful diamond solitaire.  
  
"You're not going to make me do it all, are you? You get it, right?" Harm   
said to her.  
  
"I get it," she mumbled without looking away from the ring. When she   
finally looked away from it, her eyes went straight toward Harm's, and she   
said the one word that started a new chapter in the lives of everyone in   
the room with her.   
  
"Yes."  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
